


Candy Monsters

by insertfandomname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, Halloween, Trick-or-treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick or Treating in the bad neighborhood of Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> That scene with Derek and the kids was the best.
> 
> Not beta read. So sorry for any mistakes.

“Come on! It's gonna be fine!”

Unbelievable. They could have filled their bags with lots and lots of candy already. Instead he spend the last ten minutes trying to convince them to at least go into one of the buildings. What did he do to deserve the most boring friends in the world?

“I really think we should get back.”

“Yeah, this neighborhood seems like a setting of a horror movie.”

If it were up to them they would have been home hours ago after only visiting the houses of their block. Next Halloween he's so going on his own.

“How would you know? You never watched a scary movie in your life!”

The two are are killing him, but he didn't drag them here just to turn around empty handed.

“Guys, I already told you. We go into one of the buildings and we get more candy than in our neighborhood. There aren't as many kids around and the people want to get rid of their candy. One building is all I ask. We fill our bags and then we can go if you're too scared.”

They do their little talking with their eyes thing and finally nod. “But we can't tell our parents. I promised them we stick around the neighborhood.”

He can barely refrain from rolling his eyes. “Of course we don't tell them.” Like he wants his parents to know that he went to the badneighborhood of Beacon Hills for candy. Not that there is a good neighborhood anymore.

“Let's do this!” Before one of them pees their pants. Now that would be awkward to explain.

He lets them decide on the building, so they don't have anymore reason to chicken out. Halfway through it they even relax a little. The streets may be scary -someone should really repair some of the lamps- but the people living here are just like the ones were they live. And he would totally trade that old lady on the second floor for the his next-door neighbor with the seven dogs.

They are in the lobby looking through their candy when a car drives to the parking lot.

“Great, we're gonna die.”

What? The guy is another opportunity to get some more candy. Especially, since they refuse to go another building. The first one was a success, but he doesn't want to push his luck. “Come on, maybe he has some chocolate in his car.”

“That's Derek Hale.”

Cool! “Let's go before he leaves.” He tries to drag them outside, but he can't pull both of them at the same time.

“Are you crazy? The guy was arrested so many times.”

“Yeah, but they let him go, so he must be innocent, right? Besides I think the Sheriff's kid and his friends are friends with him. Do you really think the Sheriff would let his son hang around someone dangerous?”

“I think you're right.” Finally! Someone with some sense.

“Yeah, give the guy a break. How would you feel if people thought you were some kind of a monster, when you're actually innocent.”

“Not sure if the guy is completely innocent.” So long for having someone on his side of an argument. “But my cousin told me about the Hales. When she was little they used to have the best haunted house and the best costumes. Nobody ever knew how they made them look so real. I bet he has candy.”

There is the staring between his friends again and suddenly they are on their way. Curiously for Beacon Hills former fugitive Derek Hale looks almost scared when he turns around and sees them. Not that he's ever going to admit it, but for a moment he thought the guy was getting an axe or something out of his car.

He actually feels the disappointment from his friends when nothing comes after them being handed some candy. Should they just leave? The longer they stand there staring at each other the more uncomfortable he's feeling.

Suddenly his eyes flash and he seems to grow fangs.

They only stop when they brought three streets between themselves and Hale and instantly start laughing. It takes them a couple of minutes to calm down. Best Halloween ever.


End file.
